In general, digital cameras that record still images and moving images are known. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-215086 discloses a digital camera capable of shooting moving images, which can shoot a still image during shooting of a moving image. In this digital camera, recording of a moving image starts simultaneously with turning on a power supply. Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-215086 discloses that a moving image is recorded while changing time allocation before and after each still image. Further, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-297177 discloses that, when preparations for shooting still pictures are completed, recording of a moving image is started and the moving image and the still images are recorded in association with each other in a ring buffer. When the moving image and the still images are recorded in association with each other, an atmosphere at the time of shooting the still image can be conveyed to a viewer. Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-297177 discloses that, in regard to recording moving images before and after a still image, sound is recorded at the same time to convey an atmosphere.